


My Heart Comes Tumbling Down

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек сногсшибательно проводят время, трахаясь по дружбе, пока буррито не рушит всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Comes Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Comes Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781057) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



Все, ну или почти все считали, что спать с Дереком — не очень хорошая затея. 

— Ты хоть, ну… понимаешь, во что ввязываешься? — осторожно спрашивает Скотт, потому что они бро, вечные бро. А ещё за последние два года Скотт научился отлично ориентироваться в неспокойных водах взрослых взаимоотношений. 

Тронутый заботой Стайлз кивает, и Скотт морщится с видом «лучше бы этого никогда не случилось» — Дереку никогда не стать его любимчиком, — но и не пытается отговорить. 

— Я не собираюсь слушать чьё угодно нытьё про разбитое сердце, — насмешливо бросает Эрика. Вот и отличненько, кстати, потому что сердце Стайлза точно не вовлечено во все эти совершенно обычные взрослые взаимоотношения, основанные на сексе. И это потрясающе. 

«Молчаливо осуждаю тебя», — вот о чём говорят брови Бойда, и Стайлз пытается в ответ придать своему лицу выражение «я взрослый, самостоятельный и ответственный человек, и я знаю, что делаю, и я понимаю, что он — альфа этой стаи и поэтому всё это как-то касается вас, но здесь важнее то, что происходит между мной и Дереком, так что не лезьте не в своё дело». 

Ну, по крайней мере, Стайлз надеется, что его лицо говорит именно об этом. 

— Каков он в постели? — интересуется Айзек, стоит им остаться наедине. Стайлзу должен быть неприятен такой неприкрытый интерес, но раз Айзек единственный, кто не портил дёгтем Стайлзову бочку мёда с надписью «ЗАНИМАЮСЬ СЕКСОМ С ДЕРЕКОМ ЮХУУ!!» на боку, он откидывается на спину, самодовольно ухмыляясь, и отвечает: 

— Феноменален.

***

В их первый раз Дерек не отрываясь смотрит в глаза, шепчет на ухо глупости и кладёт подушку под шею Стайлза так, чтобы она не выгибалась под странным углом. А ещё убеждается, что Стайлз кончает первым. Всё это очень в стиле «Королева выпускного бала: лишение невинности» и вовсе не то, чего ожидал Стилински, но, тем не менее, всё потрясающе.

Во второй раз спустя пару дней Стайлз не даёт ни единого шанса свести всё в режим нежностей: он отсасывает настолько грязно и пошло, насколько только способен. Развалившийся на диване Дерек со спущенными ниже бёдер джинсами выглядит ошеломлённым и цепляется за плечи Стайлза изо всех сил. 

Стайлз расставляет ноги и вытаскивает наружу собственный член, пока Дерек стонет в потолок в состоянии вроде посторгазменной диссоциативной фуги*, над чем Стайлз обязательно позлорадствует позже, когда не будет так жаждать поскорее спустить. Он успевает сделать пару уверенных движений кистью, перед тем как Дерек, наконец, начинает замечать происходящее вокруг и, сплюнув в ладонь, берёт всё в свои руки. Он вылизывает рот Стайлза, чувствуя свой вкус, отдрачивая ему, и Стайлз думает: «Да, так-то лучше». 

После секса Дерек всегда хочет обниматься — и он обнимает, никогда не забывая о своей зверской силе оборотня и о том, что Стайлз должен дышать, так что всё отлично. Объятия приводят к поцелуям, поцелуи приводят к лубриканту, и всё это приводит к тому, что Стайлз притягивает Дерека к себе сзади, расставляя ноги так, чтобы тот мог легко войти. Дерек жестко трахает Стайлза, стоит тому попросить, толкаясь бёдрами с такой силой, что стоящий член вколачивается в подставленный кулак. Дерек стонет Стайлзу на ухо и не даёт подняться, прикусывая шею, когда кончает внутрь, и Стайлз кончает следом так, что не может издать и звука. Всё, на что он способен, — лежать с членом Дерека внутри, сокращая мышцы, пока Дерек не начинает содрогаться. 

Стайлз ни капли не преувеличивает — Дерек действительно феноменален в постели. Откровенно говоря, Стайлзу было особо не с чем сравнивать (всего пара партнёров до Дерека: довольно трудно поддерживать любые отношения на плаву, если постоянно приходится отменять свидания, потому что экзорцизм не ждёт или необходимо срочно подбросить оборотня до ветклиники). Никогда прежде у него не было такой роскоши, как партнер, что готов приступить сразу к этапу экспериментов. Так Стайлз выясняет, нравится ли ему быть с завязанными глазами (не нравится), или чувствовать, как Дерек тянет его за волосы во время минета (ещё как нравится). А Дерек соглашается на всё. 

Когда они пробуют что-то новое, Дерек всегда запоминает, что понравилось Стайлзу, а что — нет. И когда наступает время отвечать взаимностью, оказывается, что большая часть пунктов из списка пожеланий Дерека довольно заурядна, но энтузиазм Дерека, его непременное желание их осуществить делает эти заурядные пункты сногсшибающе горячими и привлекательными — и Стайлз более чем счастлив потворствовать ему. Не то чтобы позволять Дереку кончать на лицо было неприятным занятием. 

А ещё Стайлз никогда не устанет наблюдать за лицом Дерека во время секса. Обычное сдержанное выражение тает, сменяясь юным и счастливым. Прикосновения Стайлза, то, как жмурится и задыхается Дерек от этих ласк — это опьяняет. Он желает, чтобы Дерек продолжал издавать такие звуки, чтобы ненадолго потерял контроль. 

Дерек выглядит по-настоящему _голодным_ , когда Стайлз, медленно расстёгивая молнию на его джинсах, тихо признается деталь за деталью, чего ему хочется, чтобы Дерек сделал с ним. 

_Феноменальный._

***

Несколько месяцев всё тихо и спокойно. Ну, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в Бикон Хиллз, — то есть довольно кроваво и с ужасами, после которых время от времени приходится отстирывать штаны. Но в промежутках между кровавостями и ужасами — а иногда сразу после — Стайлз и Дерек находят время, чтобы пересечься и вынести мозги друг другу с нарастающей частотой и силой.

Начинается последний год учебы, и из-за того, что Стайлз набрал дохрена предметов в предыдущие три года, сейчас в его расписании полно окон. Скотт же до сих пор пытается наверстать упущенное в том, что считалось его предпоследним годом учёбы. Он работает на Дитона ещё чаще, а помимо этого Крис неизвестно каким чудом дал добро их отношениям с Эллисон, так что теперь Скотт не круглосуточно рядом. У них со Стайлзом не совпадает ни один предмет, и раз со свободным временем напряжёнка, они стараются обсудить всё происходящее в те несколько минут, когда всё же пересекаются, да ещё обмениваются дюжиной сообщений в час. 

Единственный оборотень, с которым у Стайлза совпадают занятия, это Бойд. Они оба выбрали семейную и потребительскую науку, которая прежде называлась домоводством — предмет, где преимущественно готовят и шьют. Бойд умеет делать красивые стежки, но Стайлз надирает ему задницу в приготовлении мясного пирога. Бойд, как и Дэнни, посещает лишь половину занятий, потому что совмещает школу и учёбу в колледже по ускоренной программе. 

Из-за всего этого Стайлз, который, кстати, по причине смехотворной нагрузки в школе находит себе работу — делать надписи на футболках приятелей отца, — всё ещё обладает кучей свободного времени. И Дерек совсем не против заполнить его. Потому что, раз уж он независимый здоровый оборотень, у него тоже довольно гибкое расписание. 

Скотт всегда будет лучшим другом Стайлза, но на данный момент это Дерек ходит с ним на «Мстителей» в третий раз, и в недавно открывшийся суши-бар — тоже. Когда аккумулятор джипа сдыхает на парковке и Стайлз не может поймать попутку, Дерек подвозит его и даже провожает до дома, чтобы убедиться, что тот добрался. Он покупает Стайлзу «Big Gulp» и отсасывает в постели перед тем, как уйти, чтобы день не казался Стилински таким дерьмовым. И это правда мило. 

Стайлз делает на футболке для Дерека надпись «Альфа Знает Лучше». Задумка была шуточной, но Дерек носит эту футболку. Часто. 

Стайлзу уже восемнадцать, и поэтому теперь он может сам предупреждать о том, что пропустит занятия, однако, пропускает не часто, потому что не хочет, чтобы отец стал обращать внимание на журнал посещаемости. Лишь изредка, когда в школе не происходит ничего особенного, он не идёт на занятия и проводит день в постели с Дереком. И это нереально круто. 

Этим они и занимаются в день, когда Стайлз всё портит. 

— Я хочу буррито, — с надеждой сообщает Стайлз. Он не в состоянии ни в каком виде подняться с кровати и спуститься из квартиры в такерию: секс с Дереком Хейлом выматывает. — С двойной порцией мяса, — и ему правда нужен протеин, если они хотят ещё один раунд перед отъездом домой. 

— Кажется, я видел твои штаны где-то под теликом, — задумчиво отвечает Дерек, словно это важно, где находятся штаны Стайлза, словно Стайлз вообще в состоянии подняться из постели. 

— Бурритоооооо, — повторяет Стайлз, протягивая О так долго, как может, и скулит, когда Дерек пытается, наконец, спихнуть его с себя. 

Дерек смеётся и говорит: 

— У тебя проблемы. Требуется буррито-терапия, — он оставляет на лбу Стайлза нежнейший поцелуй перед тем, как скатиться со своей половины постели. 

Когда Стайлз просыпается позже, на кровати рядом с ним сидит Дерек, одетый в свою одежду, помимо футболки: она — Стайлза. Его волосы выглядят так, словно их раз за разом трепали руками, пока Дерек сосал член. Так, к слову, и было. 

— У тебя прическа любителя отсасывать, — бормочет Стайлз, перед тем как покоситься на невероятные бицепсы, натянувшие рукава его собственной футболки. 

А затем Дерек достаёт кое-что мгновенно узнаваемое, толстое, завёрнутое в фольгу, — буррито. 

— С двойным мясом, — ликующе произносит Дерек, передавая свёрток в руки благодарного Стайлза и залезая после в бумажный пакет в поисках своего буррито. У его бедра ещё один пакет, в котором, наверно, чипсы и кесо, потому что Дерек неспособен сказать нет кукурузным вкусняшкам. 

— Господи, ты потрясающий. Я говорил, насколько сильно люблю тебя? — с жаром произносит Стайлз, разрывая фольгу, и Дерек поднимает голову, и на его лице самая мягкая улыбка из всех появлявшихся когда-либо. В ответ на смущенного, пялящегося в ступоре Стайлза Дерек наклоняется, берёт его лицо в свои ладони, потирая большими пальцами скулы, и целует. Так бережно, так нежно, что у Стайлза появляется очень дурное предчувствие, полностью оправдывающее себя, когда Дерек касается кончиком своего носа носа Стайлза и с улыбкой отвечает: 

— Я тоже люблю тебя. 

«Вот дерьмо», — и это всё, что думает Стайлз.

***

Всё меняется с тех пор.

Хотя, нет, всё не просто меняется, всё становится гораздо страннее. 

Дерек покупает для Стайлза зубную щётку с Бэтманом и ставит ее в подставку в ванной рядом со своей скучной зелёной. Он готовит им полезную пищу с овощами и всем прочим и ворчит, когда после секса Стайлз пытается уехать домой. Остаться действительно проще — Стайлз всегда после довольный и сонный, так что иногда он всё же остаётся, даже если понимает, что не должен поощрять Дерека. Но раз уж Шериф думает, что он у Скотта, так какая разница? 

Стайлз пытается убедить себя, что всё это пустяки и вполне ожидаемо, когда проводишь с человеком столько времени вместе и когда секс настолько хорош. Это ведь просто удобно и ничего более. Он справится. 

И тогда Дерек поднимает тему Рождества. В октябре. 

— Как думаешь, ты бы мог как-нибудь освободить пару дней на каникулах? — спрашивает Дерек и даёт питающему надежду на сладости зомби-футболисту пару минисникерсов, угощаясь затем сам. На его голове повязка с торчащим из неё нимбом, а у Стайлза, выигравшего жребий, рога дьявола. 

Теоретически Дерек в гостях у Стайлза помогает раздавать сладости, на практике же большую часть времени он просто стоит рядом, выглядя восхитительно хмурым с этим нимбом, и поедает конфеты. Обычно Стайлз выполняет обязанности раздающего конфеты в одиночку, потому что департамент шерифа вечно в режиме «руки за голову» и отслеживает опасности извне. 

После смерти Клаудии Стилински в течение нескольких лет Стайлз был всё ещё слишком маленьким, чтобы ходить выпрашивать сладости, так что миссис Маккол забирала его, и они со Скоттом получали свои конфеты. 

— Чтобы что? — спрашивает Стайлз, нырнув рукой в оранжевый мешок за Кит Катом и вытащив три штучки за раз. Идеально. 

Дерек пожимает плечами и ворует ещё один Сникерс. Стайлз заметил, что чем обычнее пытается вести себя Дерек, тем важнее то, что у него на уме, и тем сложнее ему это озвучить. Стайлз концентрирует внимание на открывании Кит Ката зубами, чтобы Дерек не чувствовал на себе пытливый взгляд. 

— Есть неплохое местечко в Тахо. Я был там когда-то, — отвечает Дерек, и все согласные звуки звучат мягче из-за карамели. — Ты мог бы покататься на сноуборде. 

— Но ты не катаешься, — реагирует ошеломлённый Стайлз, и тут шестеренки в его мозгу приходят в движение. 

Дерек предложил уехать на уикенд, и Стайлзу не требуется потайной дешифратор, чтобы понять, что истинный смысл фразы «Я был там когда-то» на деле значит «Я был там со своей семьей». Дерек хочет взять его в место, которое значит для него что-то важное, в место, где он был счастлив много лет назад. И Стайлз спрашивает: 

— Я имел в виду, а что _ты_ там будешь делать? 

Дерек снова пожимает плечами. 

— Я просто подумал, что, может быть, ты бы захотел поехать. Я бы всё оплатил, — он концентрируется на поиске очередного сникерса в мешке, несмотря на то, что, как минимум, целых четыре штуки прямо на поверхности. 

Звонок в дверь. Стайлз слышит хихиканье и тонкие пронзительные голоса с крыльца. 

— Не знаю, смогу ли… папа… — с трудом пытается ответить Стайлз. 

— Это ничего, если ты не можешь, — быстро произносит Дерек, и Стайлз ненавидит то, с какой лёгкостью Дерек соглашается. Словно он уже настолько привык никогда не получать желаемое, что это его больше даже не тревожит. 

В дверь снова быстро звонят четыре раза, и это, наверное, убивает уши Дерека. Он быстро целует Стайлза и подталкивает к двери, положив теплую руку на талию. Стайлз открывает дверь и неохотно раздаёт сладости сказочной принцессе и Капитану Америке, а в его груди туго завязывается шоколадный ком, сдавливая ноющее сердце.

***

Дерек ещё дважды говорит, что любит его: один раз во время секса, когда Стайлз слишком занят оргазмом, чтобы ответить, а затем и Дерек занят тем же. Они не обсуждают позже то, что Стайлз ничего не ответил. Во второй раз Стайлз уже почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Да, кстати, насчёт этого…», но внезапно вдребезги разбивается окно, и они в эпицентре самой своевременной магической атаки.

Стайлз знает, что должен сказать Дереку правду, но сама мысль об этом заставляет его желать уползти под кровать и скрываться там вечность. Но это и значит быть взрослым, ответственным человеком, состоящим в сексуальных отношениях с другим взрослым человеком: ты обязан мириться и со всем вытекающим взрослым дерьмом, и делать это обязан тоже в манере взрослых. Так что, пожалуй, прятаться под кроватью не вариант. 

Только вот Стайлз не взрослый, но понимает он это слишком поздно. Он глупый ребёнок, школьник, у которого никогда прежде не было ничего подобного, и хотя он считал, что знает правила, теперь он понятия не имеет, что делать с тем, что _Дерек_ , похоже, этих правил _не знал._

Стайлз собирается сделать то, что напрашивается само собой: прийти к Скотту паниковать. Спустя несколько дней у него всё же получается утрясти расписание на работе и явиться к Скотту вечером. 

Жизнь — штука непредсказуемая, так что Стайлз не тратит время на лишние любезности. Он взлетает по лестнице в комнату Скотта, распахивает дверь и выпаливает: 

— Дерек сказал, что любит меня. _На помощь._

Скотт по какой-то причине вытаскивал все свои носки из ящика. 

— Я предупреждал тебя! — как ни странно отвечает он, и это последнее, что ожидал услышать Стайлз. 

— Что? Нет, не предупреждал! — звучит очень похоже на визг, несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия, чтобы похоже не было, и это бесит. — Ты ни разу не сказал: «Стайлз, ты абсолютно точно не должен спать с Дереком, потому что он влюбится и всё испортит». Ты никогда так не говорил! 

— Ну, я имел это в виду, — упрямо произносит Скотт, бросая больше носков в кучку на полу. Он смотрит на взбешённого Стайлза и идёт на попятную: — Эрика сказала, что тоже предупреждала. 

— Нет, не предупреждала! — настаивает Стайлз. — Она сказала, что не будет слушать моё нытье… 

Только вот… Эрика не говорила, что не будет слушать нытье _Стайлза_ о разбитом сердце. Она сказала, что не собирается слушать _ничьё_ нытьё. Ему в жизни не приходило в голову, что Эрика могла говорить о Дереке и его разбитом сердце. По правде говоря, если бы Стайлз когда-нибудь попытался составить список людей, чье сердце могло бы быть разбито, Дерек был бы, пожалуй, в самом низу списка, потому что иногда он поступал так, словно у него вообще сердца не было. 

И это неправда. Дерек лишь _вёл себя_ так. Именно так и поступают люди, когда у них есть сердце, и сердце это особенно уязвимо. Дерек дал Стайлзу доступ к своему, и это было настолько скверной идеей, что тот сидит теперь на кровати Скотта и думает о том, насколько же всё чудовищно паршиво. 

И они никогда всерьёз не обсуждали происходящее, ведь так? Был однажды разговор, но состоял он в основном из вопросов типа «ты хочешь этого?» (да, они хотели), и «не дадим всему стать запутанней из-за этого?» (они условились не позволить), и «сколько презервативов купить?» (пара упаковок по двенадцать штук. Для начала). Из-за этого Стайлз чувствовал себя умудрённым опытом и взрослым, и очень крутым, особенно, когда говорил, что в этом нет ничего такого. Всё казалось простым. 

Слишком простым. 

Стайлз думал, что они лишь трахаются, но, похоже, Дерек всё это время думал, что они _встречаются._

— Ты обязан рассказать ему правду, — говорит Скотт, отвлекая Стайлза от становящегося всё более неприятным внутреннего флешбэка. — Прямо сейчас. Не тяни. 

Стайлз кивает. 

— Знаю, — он пытается сглотнуть, но горло не позволяет. — Я расскажу.

***

Стайлз намеревается открыться Дереку, правда. Но когда он не предупредив заваливается в лофт, Дерек так счастлив видеть его; он настолько красив в полуденном золотистом свете и наконец-то выглядит отдохнувшим — и намерение Стайлза тает. Они занимаются сексом, а потом обсуждают совсем не то, о чём хотел поговорить Стайлз. Он винит во всем обнимашки после секса. Они помутили его рассудок.

— Папа уехал на антитеррористическую конференцию, если хочешь, можешь приехать? — предлагает Стайлз, надевая обувь, и Дерек, конечно, хочет. Он появляется в доме Стилински тем же вечером с набитой спортивной сумкой и овощами в пакете. Дерек заканчивает убирать продукты в холодильник и говорит: 

— Я рассчитал так, чтоб всё это кончилось к моему отъезду. 

И тут до Стайлза доходит, что Дерек подумал, что приглашён на всю неделю, а не только на одну ночь. 

Отлично. Стайлз, усмиряя накатывающую панику, думает, что раз они проведут целую неделю вместе, он расскажет Дереку всё в подходящий момент. Всё не так уж плохо. 

Вот только он не рассказывает. 

Неделя полна великолепного секса, после которого наконец-то никому не нужно подниматься и уезжать домой. Решимость Стайлза слабеет. Даже не то что слабеет — его решимость тает и испаряется. Он не перестает талдычить себе, что пришло время быть взрослым человеком, а значит, пора принимать сложные решения, но так и не может собраться с силами ни в первый день, ни во второй, ни в третий. А потом думает о том, что они неплохо проводят эту неделю, и смысла портить её расставанием нет. Они ведь могут расстаться в последний день, не упустив ничего сейчас. Отличный план! 

К тому же они всё равно слишком заняты, чтобы говорить о серьёзном. Стайлз проводит в школе и на работе большую часть времени, а потом возвращается домой, к Дереку, который всегда рад его приходу. А потом они заняты ответственными делами: ходят по продуктовым, устраивают стирку, отвозят Камаро на мойку, Дерек чинит осевшую петлю у двери, а Стайлз готовит мясной пирог. И ещё у них куча вышеупомянутого секса. Они никогда раньше не трахались в крошечной кровати Стайлза, которая стучит в стену от толчков, или в душевой, обновлённой в прошлом году. В ней, к слову, больше места, чем в постели. И смена обстановки делает их секс ещё лучше. 

Стайлз на долгое время забывает, что должен был порвать с Дереком. Но когда вспоминает, не может хорошо скрывать смятение. 

— Ты в порядке? — с явным беспокойством на лице спрашивает Дерек в последнюю ночь. 

Из-за того, что солгать Дереку невозможно, Стайлз целует его, не прекращая до тех пор, пока Дерек не забывает, о чём спросил. 

— Я понимаю, что не очень-то хорош во всём этом, — чуть позже в темноте признаётся Дерек. Сейчас он маленькая ложка, так что Стайлз не видит его лица, только затылок. — Я вроде как… надломлен. 

Как будто Стайлз — да кто угодно, с кем Дерек контактировал в последние лет восемь — не заметил этого и без его слов. 

А потом Дерек рассказывает ему о том, что его сломило, и Стайлз не задаёт наводящих вопросов. Дерек рассказывает правду о Кейт Арджент. 

Он не спешит, логично выстраивая рассказ, не замолкает, не сомневается в выборе слов и не избегает даже чудовищных подробностей. Он просто делится всей своей историей, а Стайлз крепко прижимается к нему сзади и, ненавидя себя, не может издать ни звука. 

Стайлз не обманывается: он был жесток, легкомысленен и очень, очень слеп. Он думал, что может брать от Дерека всё что захочет, и ему было насрать на то, чего хотел Дерек, помимо удобных и доступных оргазмов. Он не задумывался о чужих желаниях, потому что они не обсуждали подробно происходящее, и Стайлз просто решил, что Дерек — идеальный вариант для обычного секса. По огромной иронии оказалось, что в сексе для Дерека нет абсолютно ничего обычного. Стайлз каким-то образом подменил понятия «взрослый» и «привлекательный» на «будет трахаться, когда приспичит», — и это _омерзительно._

— Поэтому я правда не знаю, как сделать всё правильно, — заканчивает свой монолог Дерек. 

— Ты отлично справляешься, — говорит Стайлз и прижимает Дерека к себе ещё немного ближе, целуя в затылок. Это правда. Несмотря на все свои травмы, Дерек верный, и заботливый, и по-забавному милый. Однажды он станет для кого-то потрясающим бойфрендом. — Ты идеальный. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает Дерек и, вымотанный откровениями, засыпает очень быстро сегодня. Стайлз же засыпает гораздо, гораздо позже. 

Утром они занимаются сексом последний раз, медленно и нежно — так, как любит Дерек, — лицом к лицу, шепча просьбы и не разъединяя рук. Стайлз в их первый раз не понимал, что это значило. Он желает не понимать теперь. 

После завтрака Дерек уезжает домой, а Стайлз сидит на кровати и едва сдерживает слёзы, потому что бедняге Дереку Хейлу скоро снова разобьют сердце. Потому что он по глупости доверил его Стайлзу.

***

— Я говорил с Розой, — тем же вечером заводит разговор шериф, когда Стайлз возвращается домой, мокрый насквозь после внезапного порыва пробежаться: на улице дождь, и Стайлз бегал, погружённый в мысли о Дереке.

Стайлз мгновенно настораживается, потому что у отца именно _тот самый тон_ , а Роза — соседка, что знает всё обо всех. 

— Она сказала, что здесь всю неделю был припаркован Камаро. 

Стайлз медленно составляет вместе на резиновом коврике под дверью свою обувь, прикидывая варианты ответа. Попытаться отмазаться? Или признаться, что что-то всё же происходит между ним и Дереком, но вот-вот закончится? 

— Мне известен лишь один парень в твоём кругу общения, у которого есть Камаро, — продолжает отец, — только вот я был уверен, что он где-то на самом краю. 

— Это Дерек, — признаётся Стайлз, просто чтобы сэкономить им обоим время. Всё итак слишком невыносимо. — Он пробыл всю неделю здесь. 

— Потому что вы..? — спрашивает шериф, замолкая, и двигает бровями, как бы заканчивая вопрос. Он придаёт лицу выражение, говорящее о разных грязных вещах, которыми, как он подозревает (и не ошибается), занимались Дерек и Стайлз. 

— Да, — спешит ответить Стайлз, боясь, что отец может начать использовать ещё и жесты — и тогда его мозг откажет, неспособный восстановиться после такой травмы. — Уже какое-то время. 

Шериф вздыхает и сжимает пальцами перегородку носа. Затем вздыхает и упирается взглядом в потолок. Затем вздыхает и пялится на холодильник. Проблема на три вздоха. Плохо дело. 

— Сынок, послушай, — наконец, начинает шериф. — Я знаю, что тебе восемнадцать, и поэтому технически ты взрослый человек, но ты всё ещё учишься в школе и живёшь под моей крышей. 

Стайлз на всё согласно кивает — да, да, понятно, это ему известно, — но его разум уже где-то далеко впереди, потому что, ну, так уж он устроен. Стайлз представляет, как отец запрещает ему видеться с Дереком. Представляет, как придётся рассказать это Дереку и как изменится его лицо, как на нём появится то самое выражение смирения, какое было, когда Стайлз стал уходить от ответа насчёт поездки в Тахо. Такое, словно Дерек всё время ждал этого, потому что вот уже несколько лет в его жизни нет ничего хорошего, что длится больше трёх секунд, кроме Стайлза, но время вышло, и Стайлзу пора исчезнуть. 

Стайлз представляет то, как придётся держаться от Дерека подальше, не видеть его, не разговаривать, не писать сообщения. Не дремать на крепком теле, не видеть, как в приглушённом крике открывается рот, когда Стайлз делает ему очень, очень хорошо. Не видеть ту самую улыбку, что появляется на его лице, когда Стайлз вваливается в лофт и кидает рюкзак на диван. 

Он представляет свою жизнь без Дерека, и жизнь Дерека без себя — и это удручающее зрелище. 

И хотя Стайлз провёл всю последнюю неделю пытаясь собраться с духом и порвать с Дереком, сейчас он хочет этого меньше всего на свете. Лишь мысль о расставании отдаётся в сердце болью, словно его разбили надвое, и, твою ж мать, он любит Дерека. Правда любит. 

— Это не просто секс, — говорит Стайлз, перебивая какую-то мысль отца. Он понятия не имеет, что именно говорил шериф, потому что не слушал. 

— Хорошо, — медленно отвечает отец, и Стайлз не уверен, спас или ухудшил только что своё положение. 

— Мы правда… беспокоимся друг о друге, — Стайлзу нужно, чтобы отец понял. Это важно. — Очень беспокоимся. Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты не собираешься запретить мне видеться с ним, потому что это нас раздавит. А Дерека уже раздавило примерно дюжиной людей, и даже сильнее, чем ты думаешь, пап. Всё куда хуже, чем ты представляешь, и я не хочу быть ещё одним человеком, из-за которого Дереку будет плохо. 

И вот тот самый момент, когда факт, что твой отец шериф, играет на руку. Хоть ему и неизвестна вся история — даже половина истории — он знает её в общих чертах. Он был частью этой истории. А ещё его отец не козёл. Он работает копом, потому что хочет помогать людям. И не хочет, чтобы хоть с кем-нибудь случались плохие вещи. 

Шериф словно в равной степени обеспокоен тем, что всё куда серьёзней, чем он думал, и обрадован тем, что его сын всё же не социопат. 

— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя чувства к Дереку? Очень неожиданно, — он одаривает Стайлза подозревающим взглядом. — Если, конечно, это _чувства_. 

Внезапно Стайлз сам не понимает, что должен ответить. Он подыскивает уместные эпитеты: 

— Физическое… появилось совсем недавно. Ну, знаешь, после восемнадцати лет и всё такое. Но… — он замолкает и думает — нет, он _осознаёт_. Шериф терпеливо ждёт. — Между нами всё выстраивается постепенно, — кажется, лучше происходящее не описать. 

Стайлз почти не удивляется следующему вопросу, потому что, ради всего святого, его отец всё-таки коп. Он способен сложить два и два. 

— Ты спал у него? Когда говорил, что ночуешь у Скотта? 

— Иногда, — морщится Стайлз. — Мне очень жаль, что приходилось врать. Я думал, что ты не разрешишь, и… — боже, одно прозрение за другим: — Я просто хотел побыть с ним. 

Шериф скрещивает руки на груди и одаривает сына тяжелым взглядом: 

— Ты знаешь о безопасном с… 

— ДА! — отвечает Стайлз, потому что НЕТ. Он не хочет разговаривать ещё и об этом. Он ходит в государственную школу в очень либеральном городе. А ещё его мама считала, что с детьми необходимо быть честными и открытыми, когда дело касается щекотливых тем. Стайлз знает о презервативах всё класса с пятого. 

— Это хорошо, — говорит шериф, излучая искреннюю признательность за то, что Стайлзу не требуются образовательные беседы. — Но отныне будь честен со мной, ладно? Я хочу знать, где ты и с кем ты на самом деле. 

Стайлз продолжает кивать и кивать, ощущая нереальное облегчение. Всё проходит даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Ничего даже близкого насчёт того, что им с Дереком больше нельзя видеться, и вроде бы даже ночёвки у Дерека разрешены. Если Стайлз всё сделает правильно, может быть, получится выбраться в Тахо. 

Конечно, полнолуния и прочая сверхъестественная хрень всё ещё не дают быть с отцом предельно честным, но теперь Стайлз хотя бы может ничего не утаивать об их личных взаимоотношениях. И это огромное облегчение, правда. 

— Пока твои оценки будут в порядке, никаких ограничений. Но если он начнёт мешать… 

— Не начнёт, — без раздумий обещает Стайлз. Его расписание в этом году такое простое, что, пожалуй, чтобы испортить оценки, нужно приложить даже больше усилий, чем чтобы поддерживать их на высоком уровне. — Иногда я делаю домашку у него, — сам поднимает тему Стайлз, потому такая подробность точно накинет им пару бонусных очков. — А потом мы смотрим ящик. 

Шериф выглядит приятно удивленным, и у Стайлза теплеет на душе. 

— Что ж… можете заниматься этим и здесь, — через какое-то время произносит отец, и, чёрт побери, как же Стайлз любит своего папу. — Если Дерек захочет, он может заглянуть к нам как-нибудь вечером. Посмотрим «Балерин»… 

— Ну уж нет, — немедленно отвечает Стайлз. — Не хочу, чтобы кто угодно знал, что ты смотришь «Балерин».

***

Стайлз открывает дверь в лофт своим ключом, выданным ему Дереком несколько месяцев назад, который должен был показаться Стайлзу ключом не столько в прямом смысле. Дерек, всё ещё обутый, только что снял куртку — значит, он тоже только что пришёл. Он в той дурацкой футболке, что сделал Стайлз. Ещё один ключик, который Стайлз не смог заметить своей тугой головой.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Дерек, только посмотрев на Стайлза. Он всегда в доли секунды понимает, когда Стайлз чем-то расстроен, и ведь это тоже не новость. Стайлз нереальный тормоз. 

Стайлз как-то отрывисто кивает, ощущая себя очень странно, и Дерек только пристальней всматривается в него. Он кладёт куртку на спинку дивана и пересекает комнату в несколько широких шагов, такой красивый, с прямой осанкой и широкими плечами, и он _действительно его бойфренд._

У Стайлза слабеют колени. 

У него была заготовлена огромная речь, которая тут же вылетает в окно, стоит Дереку встать рядом. Он озабоченно сжимает губы, прижимая Стайлза к себе. Стайлз крепко обнимает Дерека и прячет лицо в шее, чувствуя тепло и приятный запах. 

Дерек проводит рукой вверх и останавливается на затылке Стайлза, нежно потирая большим пальцем местечко за ухом. Он такой большой, и сильный, и мужественный, что становится очень просто забыть, что ему тоже бывает больно. 

Стайлз никогда не навредит ему. 

Он поедет в Тахо, на что бы ему ни пришлось ради этого пойти. 

— Стайлз? Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дерек, скользя губами по виску. 

Стайлз, содрогаясь, делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, как напрягается Дерек, готовясь к тому, что он ответит. 

— Да, я в порядке. Я просто… просто я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя, — отвечает Стайлз, и это откровение почти причиняет боль. — Больше ничего. 

Самая простая часть позади. Об отце и «Балеринах» Стайлз расскажет позже. Детские шажки. 

Он ощущает, как Дерек мгновенно расслабляется. Его рука скользит ниже и сжимает тыльную сторону шеи Стайлза, и он целует его лицо. Похоже, он улыбается. 

— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, — произносит Дерек, и, может быть, он всегда знал. Может быть, он знал даже раньше, чем сам Стайлз. — Знаю. 

 

*Диссоциативная фуга — расстройство, при котором люди теряют воспоминания о своём прошлом. Они могут создать новую личность — с другим именем, биографией и даже с нетипичными для прежней личности способностями.


End file.
